1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stomach exercising devices and more particularly pertains to a new stomach exercising device for aiding a person while they do sit ups to prevent injuries to their lower back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stomach exercising devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a method that assists a person in lifting their tailbone off of a floor surface to prevent injuries to their lower back while they perform sit-up motions. The method may also be used to assist a person in lifting their body off of a floor surface while doing sit ups.